


Take Me With You

by orphan_account, TheOneWithAllTheReferences



Series: Advancing the Canon vol.1 (Sister Location) [2]
Category: Sister Location - Fandom
Genre: Bonnet angst because there isn’t enough of that, Dialogue, Gen, Perspective from the animatronic, adding fanon to the canon, as per fucking usual haha, much shorter than I usually write.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:55:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24207808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOneWithAllTheReferences/pseuds/TheOneWithAllTheReferences
Summary: Bonnet’s only voice line. Why does it sound so pleading?
Series: Advancing the Canon vol.1 (Sister Location) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1746796
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19





	Take Me With You

Oh God. They’re coming again.

They come every night, every single night. There is no escape from them. 

Please. They never give me a break. They never stop coming. 

I thought I could deal with it on my own, fight them off maybe. That, I gotta tell ya, was maybe my dumbest idea ever. 

Now, it doesn’t really matter anymore. They still come, but not for me. For the poor suckers on this job. Aka, you.

I don’t want to hurt you, really, I don’t! I just want to get out of this hell. Can you bring me out? Please?

I hate this place so much. Please let me come too!

I know you go home each night! I know you return to the safety of your house, far away from here.

Please! I’m not asking much! Just bring me!

Haha! It’s funny to watch your face as you work! You look so shaken up!

Ouch! Why’d you do that? My nose is really sensitive! I don’t want to hurt you anyway, I already told you that!

I just want to leave this prison. I hate this routine we’ve established, night after night after night after night. 

It’s always the same. While the others desperately try to reach you, I waddle across the room genuinely asking for kindness. 

And every time, you all ignore me. You night guards are all the same. You think I’m out to hurt you, you sillies.

Oh.

Oh no.

It’s over now...

No! No, please!

Please! 

God, please! Please! Just Take me with you!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! This story is in a different format than I usually write in. Still, I hoped it was enjoyable! As always, comments and constructive criticism are appreciated so don’t be shy~


End file.
